Forget Edward
by QueenBrooke
Summary: A little bit of Bella/Jake fluff. One-shot.


**So I've never really been a huge Bella/Jacob fan, but this sort of came to me. It's pretty random...Bella's POV and somewhere between **_**New Moon **_**and **_**Eclipse.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these characters...Stephenie Meyer does and she does a fantastic job with them.**

Edward was smiling. Jacob was glaring. What else was new? However, they were possibly making these faces because I was in Edward's arms, dancing with him. And Jacob was glaring at us. Well, not at me, really, but at the better-than-perfect seventeen-year-old who held me as though I weighed nothing. A girl beside Jacob, a pretty blonde girl, was eyeing him hopefully, but there was no way he would see her. Sighing, I turned away, hoping she would give up on him before he could be rude to her. I kind of doubted it.

"Can I cut in? You've had her all night," asked the voice I would recognize anywhere...one I knew better than my own, but not as well as the one that answered. "Bella?" Edward asked, setting me down for the first time in what felt like hours and prodding at me with his eyes, "Do you want to dance with Jacob?" I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings, but the idea of being away from Edward, out of his arms, even for a few minutes, was excruciating. "Jake, can we do this a bit later?" I asked. He sighed as he walked away, but Edward grinned ecstatically.

Hours later, I was standing out front, shivering a bit in the chilly air, waiting for Edward to pull my truck around. We'd had to park practically miles away due to the crowded-ness of the venue, but of course Edward's chivalry had demanded I be dropped off, and picked up, at the door.

"Is it later yet?" asked a deep voice, and I whirled around to see my half-human best friend leaning casually against a pillar, his hands in the pocket of his dress pants. "Oh, Jake," I said, silently kicking myself for getting so caught up in Edward's spell that I basically neglected my best friend. "I'm so sorry." He shrugged. "It's not like I'm not used to you blowing me off for him." He said the words casually, but his grimace betrayed the faked nonchalance. I hated hurting him like this; hated how I could feel exactly how much it hurt him as if it were my own pain. "Jake, what can I do?" I blurted out without thinking. "What can I do to make you feel better?" He shrugged again, thrown off by the emotion in my voice. "You can be with me, Bella," he said simply. "You can be with me, and not him."

The way he said it made it seem plausible, possible...easy. It seemed like being with him in that way, leaving the reason for my existence, the reason there wasn't a huge gaping hole in my chest, would be as simple as being his friend had been. I thought back to all those times we spent in the garage, talking, laughing...it had been easy. But, I remembered suddenly, it had also all been just to hear Edward's voice. Even my best memories of Jacob were all about Edward. Everything, for me, was about Edward.

"Jake, I...I just can't," I whispered, just as my truck pulled up. Jacob sighed. "I know," he said, "but I'm not giving up, Bella. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you."

"Jake, maybe you should stop talking..." I muttered, but it was too late. Edward had heard him, and was obviously hearing much more than just his words, because he growled low in his throat as he approached us. "Never going to happen, dog," he told Jake, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You don't know that," Jacob sneered, his anger back in place now that Edward was present. "No, but Alice does," Edward sneered back, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that this wasn't true. "Can you two just stop?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, just go with him," said Jacob, his arrogant face handsome despite his anger. "Leave." I sighed as I felt his words stab at me. "Jake, I do love you, just-"

Edward shuddered. "Why don't you and Jacob continue this conversation privately?" he asked abruptly. "I'll wait around the corner with your truck." I turned in confusion. "Bella, love, you need to sort this out. Once and for all." He glared at Jacob before climbing in my truck and driving away. I was stunned and confused as I turned back to my best friend, wondering exactly what Jake was thinking that had warranted this once and for all from Edward. "Bella, don't leave," he begged in his husky voice, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Please, Bella."

I sighed, sure I had to twist the knife, to feel his pain with him as I tortured him. For a moment, I wished so much that I felt differently...that Jake was more than my best friend.

For a fleeting moment, my mind flicked back to Paris and Romeo. The point was, of course, that Juliet had never wanted anyone but Romeo. But what if she had? What if it had been a triangle of love, with Juliet stuck between two angry enemies? If Romeo hadn't been sure of her death, would he have been strong enough to kill Paris? Was this in itself proof that Romeo's love had been so much greater than Paris'?

What if it hadn't been? What if Paris had loved her just as much as Romeo...enough to let her go? What if the reason Romeo had killed Paris was because Paris wanted to die? Because he loved her just as much as Romeo...

I shook these thoughts away as I stared into Jake's eyes, his stricken face.

"I don't want to leave," I told him, the truth surprising me. That was all he needed. I was in his arms faster than my human brain could comprehend. "Then don't." he said, and he captured my lips in the most perfect kiss I'd ever experienced. There was heat everywhere, and it felt perfect on this chilly night. There was nothing that didn't feel perfect as he spun me around, pushing me up against the pillar he'd been leaning against. He kept one hand on the small of my back, clutching me to him.

It was so different from kissing Edward. So much easier. I didn't have to worry that Jake would hurt me in any way. And it felt good to be warm, to hear his labored breathing match my own as his lips made their way down my throat...to feel his heart thudding as hard as mine was.

"Edward will be waiting..." I gasped, shivering as his teeth grazed my collarbone. Jacob gazed at me with dark, lust-filled eyes. "Forget Edward," he told me.

And, for the next few moments, I did.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Brooke**


End file.
